How We Gonna Pay?
by Bloodiemondei
Summary: College Freshman Antonio Fernadez Carriedo is in love with the theater, and a special little Italian. What will happen when he has to preform RENT with said special Italian? Crapy Summary. Lot of BL!
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo smiled, his mind racing. Bouncing in his seat, the Spanish boy clasped his hands together in excitement. Today was the day. The day to find out what musical the class would be preforming. Of course Toni would be excited! When high school came around, the emerald eyed boy was forced to take drama, and immediately fell in love.

Now in his freshmen year of college, our pal Toni had found two others who also loved the theater, just has he himself did.

The first two were Francis Bonnefoy, and Lovino Vargas.

Francis, was a class 'A' pervert, as well as a lover. (No, Toni didn't know personally, but he had heard it from so many people it had to be true!) The French man could get almost as many people into bed as he wanted. Could. Now he was tied down to a. . . Matt? Mattie? Antonio couldn't remember. All he knew was that Francis was dating a male, which wasn't unusual. (Oh right! His name was Matthew. The easily forgettable male was Canadian, and really very shy. But all of that melted away while he was on stage.)

The blonde french man was one of his closest friends. (He's other closest friend was Gilbert Beilschmidt. The self proclaimed 'Prussian' didn't so much like the theater. Gilly was more into music, and singing. And a stuck up aristocrat named Roderich. )

He also met Lovino, or as the Spanish man liked to call him, Lovi. Lovino had a bite to him. The feisty Italian was very pissy, and didn't like hugs. Often scowling, the brunette made his bitchy way into Toni's heart, and made himself home. (Unknowingly, of course)

At the moment, Lovi was sitting in front of the tanned-skinned man, in a cushy chair. Francis sat to his left, and next to him his boyfriend. All were equally as excited. Save for Lovino, he was excited, Antonio knew, but he just didn't show it.

"Are you ready, _mon ami_?" Francis turned towards his Spanish friend, a light smile painted on his face.

"_Si_! I cannot wait!" Thickly accented voice, Antonio replied. In front of him, Toni heard Lovi scoff. As the French man was going to reply, a short woman stalked onto the large stage, her arms filled with papers and a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeta!" The class cheered, very eager. She greeted them, happy to see them happy. Although she was younger than most teachers, Elizabeta was one of the best.

The small woman pulled up a stool and sat down, placing the papers in her lap. The long haired lady smiled, almost evilly. "I'm guessing you all want to know which musical we're doing. Well, just so you know I've already pick which parts are who and changed the script a little to fit the names." Everyone was on the edge of their seat, including Antonio, knowing that who ever was chosen was chosen fairly. Because that's the way Elizabeta rolled.

"We're doing," She paused, for dramatic effect of course. (Hey! She WAS a drama teacher)

"**RENT**!"

* * *

_WEEEE~ HOOOOOORAAAAA. Okay. This fic might/will contain spoilers for the MUSICAL/BROADWAY performance. So things might be different from the movie version. But see both first, or if you don't care, read anyways~_

_ANNNNNY~ way, if you couldn't tell, this is APH doing RENT. Ah! Fun. I'm still working out most of the characters/couples. . . But So far I have Antonio/Lovino as Roger/Mimi, Toris/Feliks as Colins/Angel (Don't tell me you didn't see that coming), and Francis/Matthew as Maureen/Joanne. But I still need a Mark, Benny, and extra side characters as bums/junkies. Any ideas? Maybe I could change some things around if you have ideas!_

_Thank you SO much for reading. I'm flattered. If you want. . . you could, I dunno. . . Review? Please? _


	2. ACT 1: Characters to Faces

Glee filled the Spanish boys body. He watched RENT plenty of times, when he was just getting into the arts! So this should be easy!

"Okay!" Elizabeta continued. "I will pass out the casting list! I changed the names of the characters to the actors names! So it will be easier to remember!" Standing up, the young woman climbed the slaw flight of stairs down to the class, giving each student a script.

"Antonio!" She called, looking straight at the Spanish boy. "I have picked you to be Roger! Roger is usually quite, reserved. He wants to be left alone, save for his best friend Mark. Your Mark will be Gilbert! And Benny will be Ivan!"

"Can my Alison be Yao, da?"

"Sure!" Elizabeta, and everyone else, ignored said Chinese boy's "What?"

Antonio, to say the least, was very excited. (And slightly frightened.) Mark was a big role, one of the biggest. Now he was curious as to who his Mimi would be.

"That being said, Francis, you'll be Maureen. And Matthew will be your Joanne! Francis; Maureen is a difficult part to be! Be crazy and flirtatious! Mattie, Joanne won't let people walk all over her! Which is why I need you to be her!" The teacher went on about how much the Canadian boy could learn from Joanne.

"Lovino," At the mention of his crush, Antonio look attentive. "You'll be Mimi! Mimi is also very crazy! She's wild and wants nothing more than a good night out! She is also flirtatious! But Mimi is also warm, and inviting! This is a good change for you!" The class chuckled.

"So! Everyone else will be very important, very much needed extra characters! So take this script home, and begin to memorize!" To finish up, Elizabeta clapped her hands, and walked back stage.

Somehow the class seemed shorter.

Getting out of his seat, Antonio walked over to Lovino. "Hey Lovi! Don't you just love how we get to be lovers in the play! Great huh?" He smiled largely.

Scoffing, Lovino picked up his bag and ignored the Spanish man, his face in a heavy glare.

"Lovi?" The emerald eyed man gazed.

"What?" Lovino snapped, his fierce glare turned on Antonio.

"Do you not like your role? I like it! And mine too!"

". . . That's not it, you bastardo!" That Spanish man blinked and he watched the Italian's face grow red and stalk off.

'_That was odd._' Antonio thought as he gathered his belongings, waving goodbye to Francis and Gilbert and Matthew.

* * *

_Crappy chapter is crappy. Oh well. I wrote this because I was bored. It will get better, rest assured. Ew, my throat, but I don't think any of you really care xD Anyway, I have decided who shall be who, and Gilbert will be a big part, I guess. _

_I didn't know who else to use. Sorry~ Anyway, you'll see more from me! _

_Review for the AWESOME-NESS THAT IS GILBERT. I'm actually not a big fan of him. China is my favorite. Which is why you'll see more of him~ I hope. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW~ _


	3. ACT 2: Almost doneWith the Boring Part!

_**AN: **BLEH. Sorry everyone! I got. . . distracted. And then I lost interest, which happened a lot! But stuff has been going on too! Like school! And my poor puppy dying! (Truth be told, she was not a puppy. And we had to put her down.-sadface-) _

_BTW; I got super lazy last chapter and left out Feliks and Toris as Angel and Collins. SORRY. (; n ;)_

_Plus video-games have controlled my mind. SERIOUSLY. Fable 1 and 2, Paper Mario, Luigi's Mansion! Ah. So much fun._

_Anyway~ ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_

* * *

_

Antonio felt like dying as he collapsed into a chair. Practice had been going on for three hours, and the Spanish boy could hardly stand. Every muscle ached from standing, running, and jumping. His throat was on fire from singing every song over and over. And his eye's felt like exploding from the bright lights. (And seeing Lovino blushing bright red in the tight, revealing clothes he was wearing!)

Yet he knew all of it was worth it. It just didn't _feel_ worth it.

Regaining his strength, Antonio pushed himself up, and walked over the where Matthew and Lovino were talking.

"We're getting a lot of work done, eh!" The meek boy stated before drink some of his water. "Ah! Toni! Don't you think we've made a lot of progress?" Matthew asked and pushed his glasses up further. At the mention of the name, the short Italian boy flushed, and crossed his arms.

"Well," The emerald eyed boy paused to think. "_Si_! We're doing great! By the next month we'll have it down! Don't you think so Lovi?"

"Don-!" Just as Lovino began, Elizabeta clapped her hands, beckoning the students back to the stage.

"All back!"

Everybody stared as a loud, obnoxious groan emitted from Antonio's mouth.

* * *

_**AN:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M SO SORRY, BUT THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO OFFER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
I swear the chapters won't be this short in the future! PROMISE! I'm just getting to the story! Next chapter I'll actually bring RENT into the story. Boy, time flies in this story. Anyway! I'm glad this is done. . ._

_I LOVE YOU ALL! R&R PLEASE. (ALSO got to Raklortin on and tell her to START WRITING AGAIN. She needs a 'gentle' push! She's got great stories! READ THEM!)_


End file.
